paramorefandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor York
Taylor Benjamin York is the rhythm guitarist for the alternative/pop-punk band Paramore and was born December 17, 1989 (age 29) in Nashville, Tennessee. Career with Paramore Taylor was originally part of the small band Josh Farro, Zac Farro, and Jason Clark created. He later helped write and record on All We Know Is Falling and Riot!, and took part of all tours supporting Riot!, including The Final Riot!. He later left due to his parent's desire for him to graduate high school before rejoining in 2007 as a touring member. On 15 June, 2009 Paramore announced that Taylor York has officially become a member of the band. Due to his closeness with Zac Farro, many fans and Hayley believed he would follow suit and leave the band as well. However, during Paramore: The Last Word and having a talk with Hayley after they went to see a show he stated he had no plans to leave the band, because he loved it too much. He and Hayley were the primary songwriters of their fourth studio album, Paramore. As of the end of 2015, he and Hayley were the only remaining members of Paramore after the departure of bassist Jeremy Davis, making Paramore a duo. In 2016 after spending some time as a duo, former drummer and old friend Zac Farro returned to the band to record drums on their album After Laughter and it was announced in February 2017 that Farro would be returning full time, officially making Paramore a trio again. Equipment Taylor's equipment has been been a mixture of various guitars, he is mostly seen using Fender guitars, mostly the Fender Jazzmaster electric guitar, as for acoustic guitars, he is mostly seen using the Martin 000-18. His pedal board consists of the Digitech Whammy pedal, the Boss DD-20 Giga-delay, the Voodoo Lab Pedal Power, the Boss Tuner pedal, the Line 6 DL4, Electro Harmonix Doctor Q, the Line 6 pedal, the EHX POG 2, the Maxon AD999 and either the Boss RV-3 or RV-5. His favourite choice of pics are the Dunlop Nylon .88mm picks. Personal Life His entire family is Christian and is musically talented. His father is Peter York, Chairman and CEO of CCMG (Capitol Christian Music Group) who is also a guitarist, and taught the instrument to both Taylor and his brother Justin. He dated musician Gabriella DiPace from 2008 - 2010, in 2011, it is rumoured he dated a close friend of his and Hayley's, Dakotah Rae, and from June 2012 - May 2013, he was in a relationship with a woman who has since liked to remain anonymous, during that relationship they got a dog called Bill together, but when they broke up, she kept Bill due to the fact Taylor's touring schedule was busy. More recently, York had been in an on-off relationship with two-time American Idol contestant, Baylie Brown since late 2013. In February, 2017 it was confirmed that they broke up. Featured Albums * Riot! * Brand New Eyes * Paramore * After Laughter Trivia *His nicknames are T, Tay, Button and T-Ber. *He has twitter: @itstayloryall. *He has tumblr: @alohayall. *He has instagram: @tayloryorkyall. *He was especially close with drummer, Zac Farro. *His brother, Justin York, joined the band on tour during the spring of 2010, and again in February of 2011. He became an official touring member during 2011. It's currently unknown if he'll ever join as a full time member. *Taylor can also play keyboards, glockenspiel, percussion, drums, and ukulele. *In 2017 during interviews Hayley has stated that Taylor was the one who managed to keep Paramore together as a band and he helped her through a difficult time in her life after the departure of Jeremy Davis. *He (along with Hayley and Zac) has his own signature color for After Laughter, with him being yellow, Zac being blue and Hayley being pink/red. Gallery Taylor24.png Taylor16.png Taylor46.png More pictures of Taylor can be found at his gallery, by clicking here: Gallery:Taylor York Category:Band Member Category:Guitarist Category:Songwriter Category:Taylor York